Currently, a liquid crystal display has become a dominant product in the display market. A liquid crystal panel is a primary component of the liquid crystal display, and comprises an array substrate, a color film substrate, a liquid crystal layer or the like. During assembling the liquid crystal panel, a frame sealant is coated in a periphery of a display region of the array substrate, liquid crystal is injected in a space surrounded by the frame sealant, and the color film substrate is assembled with the array substrate. The frame sealant is then cured to form the liquid crystal panel (also referred to as a liquid crystal cell).
During the assembling process, liquid crystal may not diffuse to an edge of a space surrounded by the frame sealant, especially four corners of the space, so that a phenomenon in which the space is not filled by liquid crystal (abbreviated as Not Fill hereinafter) occurs. When Not Fill occurs in the periphery of the liquid crystal panel, liquid crystal is distributed in the liquid crystal panel non-uniformly, which affects the yield and display effect of the liquid crystal panel.
During the assembling process, liquid crystal is squeezed to diffuse rapidly in the space surrounded by the frame sealant. In case the frame sealant which acts to seal the liquid crystal has not been cured completely, it is possibly impacted by liquid crystal. The color film substrate and the array substrate are squeezed to each other due to the vacuum environment therebetween, so that the impact of liquid crystal against the frame sealant is exacerbated. The phenomenon that the frame sealant is impacted by liquid crystal is called liquid crystal puncture. This leads to problems, e.g., deforming or cracking of the frame sealant, decrease in adhesive strength of the frame sealant, liquid crystal being contaminated by the frame sealant. These problems may also affect the yield and display quality of the liquid crystal panel.